


Sam finds out about Destiel

by Fuhiko



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bad Writing, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, One Shot, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 13:06:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6117352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuhiko/pseuds/Fuhiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wanted to do something like this for a long time now. And I though that it would be funny for Sam to read some fanfiction about Destiel ahah<br/>Please tell me what you think! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sam finds out about Destiel

«Cas are you ok?  
Yes, why Dean?  
Well because I care about you. So I worry about your well-being.  
Come on Dean. You just want to get into my pants.  
Aw you know me so well! Now let’s fuck!  
Wow! Wait, Dean…! I’m not some kind of a piece of meat that you can eat whenever you want!  
But… Cas…! I’m in need, you know? And you know that I can’t resist you. You are so damn cute!  
Oh… *blushes* Hum… Well, I guess we can do it… But Dean…  
Argh… What is it now, Cas?  
Your brother, Sam, he is right next door… Don’t you feel embarrassed or don’t you think it’s wrong…? After all we are two male species.  
So after what we did in Sam’s bed, in public toilet and in the impala… Now you are worried about the morals of what we are about to do because Sam is right next door?!  
Well yeah… You know that I’m not a quiet one and sometimes I think to myself and it seems wrong-  
Wrong? What we do and feel about each other to you is wrong? Is that what you think?  
No! It’s not like that! I- I love you, Dean. I do! But this is all to new to me. I don’t know what to think… Father-  
Stop! Don’t. You are here, here with me. You can’t make decisions about us according to what God may think, Cas. And, I love you too. So please don’t make decisions that will affect our relationship in other people’s opinions. Right now you are the most important person in my life, God, you saved from Hell! And I real don’t want anything to stop us from continue what we have, Castiel. I want you to think for yourself. I don’t want you to worry about what other people or God thinks about us. Do you understand what I’m saying?  
I- I do Dean, I do, you are right, you are! But I will have to ask you for some patience. I need time to adapt to this new away of thinking.  
Ok, ok. I totally respect that. *smiles warmly*  
*Cas does the same and blushes again*  
Come here you! Give me a hug!  
*Cas let’s Dean’s arms warp around his torso*  
And a kiss would be really nice.  
*laughs lightly*You are such a needy guy.  
But you still love me!  
You got me *smiles to his feet in embarrassment*  
*They gave a small kiss and hugged each other. The little peck turned slowly into a deeper and passionate kiss. Dean’s hands fly from Castiel’s head to his hips, forcing Cas’s body to glue to Dean’s firm and hard body.*  
*The door of the room they were in opened and*  
DEAN!?  
Come on, Sammy! Don’t worry so much!  
“Don’t worry?!” You are screwing Cas! And I’m right HERE!  
Sam… Dean and I… We have grow very close, please, understand that and I tried to-  
OMG!»

“Oh God! Why? He doesn’t even sound like Dean! Why would they have sex in that many places? And why with Cas?! What is wrong with these people?!”

**Author's Note:**

> The End ^^  
> I hope you guys enjoyed it xb  
> Have a great day! <3  
> You can see a little more of my other work in portuguese here: http://fuhikostories.tumblr.com/


End file.
